The present invention relates to a method for fabricating at least one device, a semiconductor chip package and a semiconductor chip assembly.
One of the challenges in semiconductor chip packaging technology is connecting of the contact pads of the semiconductor chip to external contact elements. A further challenge is the increase of functional density through chip or package stacking In chip stacking two or more semiconductor chips are stacked and housed in one chip package. When housing the semiconductor chips in the chip package, the contact pads of the semiconductor chips have to be connected to external contact elements of the chip package.